


[filk] Royal Goose

by carboncopies, olive2pod (olive2read), poppyseedpods (poppyseedheart), Primarybufferpanel (ArwenLune)



Category: Untitled Goose Game (Video Game)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Filk, Gen, Quote: Honk (Untitled Goose Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:42:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24157567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carboncopies/pseuds/carboncopies, https://archiveofourown.org/users/olive2read/pseuds/olive2pod, https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppyseedheart/pseuds/poppyseedpods, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArwenLune/pseuds/Primarybufferpanel
Summary: It's "Royals" by Lorde, and you're a Horrible Goose.Length 00:03:24
Comments: 17
Kudos: 35
Collections: VoiceTeam 2020: Team Yellow, Voiceteam 2020





	[filk] Royal Goose

Cover art by: [aethel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aethel/pseuds/aethel)

Written by: olive2read, poppyseedheart

Lead vocals: poppyseedheart

Backing vocals: carboncopies, PrimaryBufferPanel

Edited by: carboncopies, poppyseedheart

You can **download or stream** this filk at the Google Drive link [here](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1X3fHMfneAPKdTfHjtSEyS4sLLbcCztit).

**Lyrics** :

You stop to check me out, I waddle past  
I flap my wings and bob my head, and I’m preening  
And there’s a plan for all my tasks, as I knock things down  
And keep you guessing 

And everyday I’m like lurking, stealing, hiding things to fool you  
Picnics, playtime, untying the boy’s shoes  
I’m a goose, and I don’t care about human rules

And you post signs but I’m still wreaking havoc in your small town  
Breaking brooms and trying on the king’s crown  
I’m a goose, go where I want, do what I please  
  
And we’ll always be honking (honking)  
Goose ain’t gonna stop now  
A life of crime is right for me  
I’m like a bird vigilante  
Let me eat your garden (garden), I’m your biggest nightmare  
And baby I’ll honk (I’ll honk I’ll honk I’ll honk)  
You’ve never seen a goose like me  
  
I’m strutting proudly down the road  
A trail of chaos in my wake, and I’m groovin’   
And everyone who knows me knows, that I live for this  
Messin’ around’s amusing  
  
And everyday I’m like lurking, stealing, hiding things to fool you  
Picnics, playtime, untying the boy’s shoes  
I’m a goose, and I don’t care about human rules

And you post signs but I’m still wreaking havoc in your small town  
Breaking brooms and trying on the king’s crown  
I’m a goose, go where I want, do what I please  
  
And we'll always be honking (honking)  
Goose ain’t gonna stop now  
A life of crime is right for me  
I’m like a bird vigilante  
Let me eat your garden (garden), I’m your biggest nightmare  
And baby I’ll honk (I’ll honk I’ll honk I’ll honk)  
You’ve never seen a goose like me  
  
(ooh ooh ooh ooh)  
I love to swim along the stream, can’t keep me out of anything   
(ooh ooh ooh ooh)  
You’d be bored without me there   
And my beady-eyed, angry stare  
  
And we'll always be honking (honking)  
Goose ain’t gonna stop now  
A life of crime is right for me  
I’m like a bird vigilante  
Let me eat your garden (garden), I’m your biggest nightmare  
And baby I’ll honk (I’ll honk I’ll honk I’ll honk)  
You’ve never seen a goose like me

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[audiowork] a goose manifesto... of sorts...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24445519) by [olive2pod (olive2read)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/olive2read/pseuds/olive2pod)




End file.
